User blog:Professor Edge/In defense of a friend
hello, before you comment below asking who I am. I'll answer this, who I am doesn't matter. My message, is more important than who I am. I'm not gonna say who I am to protect my identity. However, I am one of Aiden's irl friends, and JudgeJewdy's irl friends. We go to the same school. I've known Aiden for 5 years, I first met him at my old school when he just moved in, we became friends ever since. He moved to Canada, and my parents stayed in touch with his parents. And we eventually got into contact with Aiden, when I finally got my phone and email. He eventuality moved back to the United states, and we go to the same school together now. I digressed from the message. Now, ever since he joined this wikia, he was talking to me about this place and how magnificent it is. I didn't want to join since in the past, I caused a lot of drama on other sites I was once active on, and I decided that I shouldn't join so I don't cause or escalate drama like I have in the past two years. The reason why I joined, was because my friend Aiden was having flashbacks recently. He was texting me about them. And most of the time, they were caused by users from here. The first time it happened, I was like "I'm not gonna get into this, i'm just gonna support him and help him out." Then, it happened more frequently, and got worse. The reason of these flashbacks? The users on here caused them. It has escalated to the point, where I can no longer just support him in texts, but rather I have to get my hands dirty by going onto this place full of cringy, entertaining because of the cringe wikia. I had a conversation with Aiden for a week, about what is happening. He told me that users were stalking him and another user by the pen name of AuroraFlaky, on a wikia they made and moved too after they decided to leave this shipwreck. Why? Because they weren't being treated with respect. Being dissed how they are attention seekers, causing drama, and that they were abused. My friend Aiden, was diagnosed with PTSD. And I seen him displaying a lot of symptoms of it in the past, and present. One user, who abused him, replied to him on the day he was diagnosed with this "I doubt the diagnosis." How come? Aiden was diagnosed by a professional, theres no way a professional would misdiagnose a patient. Otherwise, they will lose their job and/or license. So, theres no way that the person who diagnosed him was wrong. People were treating him like a "object." or a "puppet". Saying how he is being manipulated by AF, and based on what he has told me about his interactions with af, there's no way that shes manipulating him or other people. Rather, the people who gossiped about this, is the actual genius manipulator. Also, I saw two blogs from one user, attacking my friend and his boyfriend. Calling my friend a white knight, threatening to expose his personal information (which he knows nothing about his personal life more than I do... what a sad attempt of intimidation). And threatening to do things to his bf if he "continued" spying. JudgeJewdy never spied on them, rather Aiden was on the account. And you still think hes a spy. 1. JudgeJewdy has never been on that wikia, neither have I. 2. it was only once. 3. what makes you think hes a spy? People were also, stalking him and AF. Aiden had a flashback, because his father recently discovered his phone number. And tried to convince him he has changed and became a better man. And people also told him and af to forgive a user cuz it takes time. It doesn't always take time to forgive someone. Sometimes, you can never forgive that someone. It's like asking Aiden to forgive his father because he "apologized" for abusing him, and that its been years since he has last seen Aiden (a year actually, cuz he saw his father last year at his school in Canada, and in his neighborhood). Why were they stalking him and af? Because they wanna see if they are saying things about people. Honestly, stalking people is childish, immature, and a hugmunguse waste of time. Now, I told Aiden not to stalk them. He has since then decided not to try to make contact with these users or watch them. On the other hand, you are barely even trying. And its hypocritical. Since you didn't like if when you were stalked, yet you guys are stalking them just to see what they're saying... its a waste of time you could've spent searching the cringe content of HTFF. Users were also, posting messages on wikias saying how they are leaving... more than once. Its childish, and you don't have to say "i'm free from this hell hole, hope your happy you backstabbing girl." more than once... and you weren't even on those wikias according to what Aiden told me. Now, i'm not gonna call out anyone. But you know who you are. And if you do, i'm not asking you to apologize to them, cuz most of you don't deserve a second chance from Aiden. Because you made Aiden suffer... and it looks like you're purposely treating him and af like this. And Aiden is getting flashbacks, and flashbacks aren't good. They're horrible, and they cause emotional pain. Aiden can't forget these traumatic events, because they were so terrifying, it was glued to his memory. And mental disorders can't be cured, they stay forever. All I ask, is for you to grow up, stop acting like children by stalking them and treating them like shit, reminding Aiden of his traumatic experiences, and to just leave them alone. If you dare challenge this, I will do anything to protect my friend from this harassment, and same applies to af. No one, deserves online harassment, cyber-stalking, or constant remidner of trauma. And if people did the same thing to you that you're doing.. you wouldn't like it. It will make you hypocritical since you're doing it to them. And I was told that you guys were talking trash about af and Aiden on the chat... and it further proves your hypocritical. Since I bet you, that you are insecure about people doing to you. Yet its alright if you do it to others. Category:Blog posts